Once Upon A December
by TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhysand Chernenko, The heir to the throne of Russia is lost. Rhys,an orphan only wants to go to Paris to find his family but what happens when he's asked to act like the prince by Feyre and Cassian. (The Anastasia Au no one asked for.)


He looked outside through the window to search for was the year 1916 and a ball was to be held in celebration of Chernenko,ten years of age didn't care for such frivolous only thing he was concerned was with his mother who was coming back from had missed her while Rhys(as he was called by his mother and sister) had stayed back in Russia with his father and sister.

"Father's looking for you,Rhys."said Larissa twin sister looked like he did,soft midnight blue hair with startling violet eyes and the tanned skin they loved his sister,his other half but alas,as old fashioned his father was,she was to married by the time she was eighteen and she was already betrothed to a Lord's father,Emperor and Tsar of Russia had told him many times before that Rhysand (his father always called him by the full name) was the heir to the Russian throne and he should start acting like the Prince but he longed to be free and travel the world with his mother and sister,free of responsibility.

"I'm just waiting for Mother,that's all."

Larissa looked at his brother and walked to was standing near the window waiting for his mother's carriage to year when it first snowed his mother,Selena had left for Paris and Larissa and Rhysand didn't know why.

"He'll get angry,you know that."

Rhysand sighed and followed his sister to the throne room. As you walk into the palace throne room you can feel the power that emanates from the throne its self. The throne is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sit at the top of a three stepped platform which just adds to the Prestige of power that you feel. The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter were four thrones in the ,one big and one small were on the steps below it were two other thrones which were the same size as the small father was standing near the fire place.

"Father,you called?"

"Rhysand,your know that a ball is to be held today and the royal family has to be present."

He nodded"I know,sir"

"Your mother is already here entertaining our guest.I suggest you get your sister and do the same,I will be there shortly."

Rhys took a bow and walked a little too sister was just outside the throne room,he grabbed her hand and ran to the ball laughed behind entered the ball room and it was full of life.

Paneled ceiling from which two chandelier hung,vertically opposite to each huge French windows could be found in each corner of the room and one of them window brought moon light which illuminated the ball room,further floor was made from the finest marble and was of Tsars before his father were hung in this room.

Larissa ran down the stairs and squealed as she saw followed her down to see his cousin,Morrigan or Mor as she liked to be engulfed her in a hug and they started chattering away but Rhys cleared his smiled and tightly hugged him.

"You couldn't live without hugging me,Cousin" Mor stuck her tongue.

"Oh please!You're the last person I wanted to see."

Mor shrugged and started talking to saw his mother and ran to her with open ,his mother hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Oh my darling boy!How I missed you so."

He hugged his mother even words were needed for no one knew the love a mother and son moment was ruined when he was pulled out of his mother's glared at Larissa's was strong,he'll give her that.

"I missed you so much,Mother." Larissa said.

While Mother and Larissa were talking,Rhys's eyes landed on a girl about his couldn't see her face only her hair which was brown-gold in he was about to follow her,his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"I've got something for you,both of you."

She pulled out two boxes from her was black and silver and the other sapphire and were instantly enchanted.

"These are music both of you."


End file.
